Love Beyond Measure
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Will never finds Jack. Jack hears about Elizabeth and goes to rescue her. What he finds angers him. Elizabeth had been tortured by Beckett and raped. He quickly frees her and does his best to heal her. But when Will betrayed her she becomes in danger of Davy. What will happen with the Kraken? And the EITC? How will Elizabeth and Jack cope?


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

**Introduction**

Will never finds Jack. Jack hears about Elizabeth and goes to rescue her. What he finds angers him. Elizabeth had been tortured by Beckett and raped. He quickly frees her and does his best to heal her. But when Will betrayed her she becomes in danger of Davy. What will happen with the Kraken? And the EITC? How will Elizabeth and Jack cope?

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

Jack walked through to the Faithful Bride. He really needed a drink. After all he had Davy Jones after him. He drinks rum and keeps looking at his compass it only has been pointing at the same direction for months now.

"Did you here what is happening to the Governors Brat?" a man says to his mate

Jack looks at that. Could they be talking about Elizabeth?

"Word is she is going to hang. Apparently she ran with pirates. Stupid brat should know better", the man says

Jack pales they draws his sword and has it up on the throat of one of the men within seconds.

"Tell me all about this 'Governors Brat'. Is she from Port Royal?" Jack growls

"Yeh she is. Going to be hung soon the word is", the man says

"Where is she being held?" Jack growls

"Port Royal. Her apparent fiancée has left her there. While he runs free", the man says gulping at the look in Jack's eye

Jack wants to snarl how dare Will leave Elizabeth imprisoned? Jack lets the man go and grabs Gibbs.

"Grab the crew now! We set sail immediately", Jack growls

"What has happened Jack?" Gibbs asks

"Just get the crew", Jack growls storming out of the Faithful Bride

Jack storms onto the Pearl. His mind swirling with questions. What was Elizabeth being imprisoned for? Why did Turner leave her?

"Heading Captain?" Gibbs asks as he and the crew arrive

"Port Royal with hast", Jack snaps

Gibbs nods not wanting to ask. Jack slams his cabin door and thinks about Lizzie. Hopefully she would be ok when he got there. It would take a day or two for him to get there. He just hoped she would still be alive still then…

* * *

_One Day Later…_

* * *

Jack looks at Port Royal in the dark he was going to sneak into the Fort and rescue Elizabeth. He knew she was here as his compass was pointing this way.

"Stay here and prepare for our return", Jack orders  
"You are really going to rescue Miss Swann?" Gibbs asks

"Yes. So be ready to go when I bring her back savvy?" Jack asks

"Yes Captain", Gibbs replies

Jack takes a long boat into Port Royal then starts his way up to the fort. He was following his compass. He was praying Elizabeth would be alright when he reached her. He knocked out the guards when he got there and grabbed the keys.

He sees other prisoners all asking for his help but he couldn't see Lizzie. He checks every cell till he comes to the last one a person was bundled up in the corner. Jack's eyes widen it was Elizabeth.

"Lizzie", Jack whispers

She doesn't stir. He unlocks the door and runs in and his eyes go wide. She was injured pretty badly. She had bruises everywhere. But he noticed the blood on her legs.

"Oh no", Jack whispers he just knew she had been raped

Jack goes over to her and puts his fingers to her neck looking for a pulse.

"Come on", Jack murmurs

Suddenly he feels her pulse and sighs in relief. He looks quickly at her injuries and sees her wrist had been branded with the 'P' he growls he was going to make someone pay for this.

"I am here now Lizzie and your safe", Jack murmurs

Jack takes off his coat and gently wraps it around her. And then lifts her up into his arms. He quickly starts to make his way out of the fort. Worried for Elizabeth makes him go faster as she hadn't even stirred when he had picked her up.

He hears when he approaches the dingy the shouting from the fort. And lets a little smirk at how long it took them. He gently puts Elizabeth in the dingy and starts to row towards the Pearl.

"It will he alright luv", Jack says to her as they come alongside the Pearl

"Wretch us up!" Jack orders knowing he wouldn't be able to climb up with Lizzie and he was not going to trust her to anyone else

He tried the ropes that were thrown down to the dingy and lets the boys pull them up. He had Elizabeth in his arms again and checked her pulse which was lucky still there.

"Oh my god what did they do to her?" Gibbs asks seeing Jack step out of the dingy with the limp Elizabeth in his arms

"Get some rum and bandages", Jack orders, "Bring them to my cabin and cast us off"

"Yes Captain", Gibbs and the others yell

Jack runs into his cabin and gently puts Elizabeth into his bed.

"Sorry Luv but need to see the wounds", Jack mutters taking the tatted clothing off

He covers all her private parts knowing she would want not many people seeing her in a state of undress. Jack felt her forehead. It was warm.

"Damn you have a fever", Jack mutters

Gibbs bursts in with the rum and bandages.

"Do this while she is unconscious", Jack orders

Gibbs and Jack tend to Elizabeth's wounds and stitch her wound of her leg and arm up. Jack pours rum on the new brand and wraps it up. Everything takes half an hour.

"That is all we can do but keep the wounds clean", Gibbs says

"Very well. Head back to Tortuga. I want a nurse to look at her", Jack orders

"Yes Captain", Gibbs says

"And Mister Gibbs NO ONE is to enter this cabin or I will run them through", Jack growls becoming over protective of Elizabeth

"Yes Captain", Gibbs says wide eyed and flees

Jack pulls up a chair and sits next to Lizzie.

"Lizzie you have to wake up your safe now. I promise to keep you safe", Jack mummers and runs his hand through her hair

Jack never been a praying man but now he prays the Elizabeth wound make it. He didn't care about Davy Jones only her. He just hopes and prays she would open her eyes soon…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
